


一织陆/他多点了一杯曼哈顿

by Cocha



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-14 00:55:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17498579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cocha/pseuds/Cocha





	一织陆/他多点了一杯曼哈顿

酒醉  
略强制  
短车

 

 

——

 

七濑陆没有想到过和泉一织竟然会有喝醉的时候。

接到万理哥电话时，他还坐在沙发上看着一周前一织的综艺。早上的时候，一织说今晚要替马内甲去参加一个应酬，而非去不可的原因是，这次对面的老板是某节目最大的投资人。

他当然还是同意了，毕竟只要是一织做的决定，就很少有错的。

但七濑陆绝对没有想到，和泉一织也会被灌酒灌到烂醉。

万理哥说他好不容易才把人从卡座上拉出来，几个不知道是哪里冒出来的中年人还试图将他也拉进去。

“不好意思，请离我家的孩子远一点。”

说罢，他用力将和泉一织拖出来，拍了拍他的脸，滚烫一片。

等到将人放上车时，大神万理像是想到了什么般掏出了手机，打给了一个在他心中理所当然的人。

“陆？你睡了吗？”

“万理哥好！我还没有睡嘿嘿，有什么事情吗？”

“啊……是这样的，”大神万理揉了揉太阳穴，“一织他喝醉了，我记得你们是住在一起的吧？”

“是，是的。”七濑陆慌乱地回答着。

“那陆一会儿把地址发给我可以吗？我把一织送回来。”

“嗯嗯，辛苦万理哥！”

——

接过和泉一织的七濑陆抱歉地对着大神万理笑了笑，他刚想说些什么，大神万理便挥了挥手，做了一个“嘘”的动作。

他像是懂了什么般点点头，轻声关上了门。

喝醉了和泉一织似乎格外的重，七濑陆有些艰难的扛着他的手臂往卧室走着，可是还没有走到一半，就被人突如其来的动作阻拦。

“啊！一织……”七濑陆的睡衣被和泉一织的手撩开，他侧过头看见那人靠在自己肩膀上被头发遮住的脸。明明已经睡着了啊，七濑陆想着。等到他再往前走的时候，脚下却踩到了什么东西一般，他的身体不受控制的向沙发倒去。

“呀————”

七濑陆苦恼地看着趴在自己身上的人，思索半天后，他采取了自己觉得最佳的方案。

——那就把一织抱起来吧。

结果下一秒，他的手腕便被人用力握住。

“七濑桑。”和泉一织从他的身上支撑起来，他说话的声音比以往更加低沉，似乎是被卡座里的二手烟熏得够呛的原因，听上去还有些沙哑。

“一织？你醒了吗？”七濑陆仰头看着他。

“算是醒了吗？可能没有。”和泉一织低下身，轻轻撕咬住七濑陆的下唇，伸出舌头上下舔着。

他的头有些晕，但是这好像更有利于他来做一些不那么理智的事。

比如说现在。

他第一次没有问过七濑陆是否想他这样，他也是第一次想要不由分说地脱下他的衣服，然后在他的肌肤上留下所有的，名为“和泉一织”的标记。

“唔……一织，万理哥说你喝多了，要不就早点休息吧？”七濑陆被吻得难受，他推开和泉一织的肩膀，温柔地问着。

“可能是喝多了，但是没有吃够。”

“一织想吃什么？我来试着做一些？意面吗？”

和泉一织扬起一边嘴角笑着，他撩开七濑陆的上衣，将人的手再次箍在头顶的位置。他不再去吻他的唇，而是向下。

“我想吃这个。”他的鼻尖贴着七濑陆的胸口，张嘴含住他冰凉的乳尖，在听见那人传来的轻微呻吟声后，像是恶作剧得逞般用力吸了一下。

“嗯……啊……一织……我们今天不做……”

“可是七濑桑，您叫得声音听上去是舒服的。”他抬起头，指尖点在被舌尖沾湿的地方。而另一只手早早地便脱下了七濑陆的睡裤。

“一织……唔……”七濑陆刚想要说话，和泉一织边将人的嘴堵住，满是欲望的吻，糅合着水渍声一起回荡在客厅里。

喘不过气的七濑陆只能挣开了他的手，然后用力的抱着他。他知道今天一织喝醉了不能做，但是他喜欢一织这样，带着点不安和恐惧，不清楚他下一步会做些什么。

“七濑桑，想让我进来吗？还是说先用手？”和泉一织凑到他的耳边，舔着他的耳廓，他感觉到陆的身体打了个激灵，于是笑着说，“七濑桑要坚持到最后啊，不然我以后会很担心的。”

“一织，你……你今天……”七濑陆忍着身体里无法平息的骚动，他还是稍微察觉到了和泉一织的不对劲，也许是酒精，又也许是别的，但他还是没有力气推开他，相反的，他想回答一织的问题，他想要一织问他更多。

“我今天很想您哦，想了一整天，所以您呢？七濑桑，想让我怎么做？”和泉一织的手握住七濑陆肿胀着的性器，上下撸动着。

“啊…………我想……我想一织进来……”七濑陆眯着眼睛，被身下的快感刺激出的泪水使得他只能在朦胧中看见一织的眼睛。

“进去哪里？”和泉一织不怀好意的问着。

七濑陆被人挑逗着难受，咬着牙说：“我想……我想一织，进入我的身体里……”

“我知道了，亲爱的七濑桑。”

和泉一织抱起人坐在自己的大腿上，对准了七濑陆的后穴便一下子没入进去，他听见陆扶着他肩头的“嗯……”的一声，好像是又想起什么一般，停在了他的体内再也不动。

“一织……”

“七濑桑刚刚的声音很可爱。”

“嗯…………”七濑陆坐在他的身上，难受得扭了扭腰，却没想到突然被触到了体内的敏感点，他缩着肩膀，偎在和泉一织的怀里。

“舒服吗？”

“唔……”七濑陆凑上去想和他接吻，却被人避开，他低着头委屈地说：“一织动一下的话会更舒服的。”

“可是您说我喝多了。”和泉一织抱着人凑过去吻他细长的颈。

“……可是我想让一织动一下……里面真的好痒……一织。”七濑陆刚说完，便忍耐不住得坐在他的身上扭动着腰，嘴里传出着隐约地呻吟。他闭着眼睛，嘴唇被一织吻住，但这是个短暂的吻。他还未来得及抱住人，就已经被放开。

“七濑桑自己动吧？”和泉一织说罢便躺在了沙发上，扶着七濑陆的腰，眼神停在他绯红的脸上。

“嗯……啊……我……我不会……”

“您不会的事有很多，一件一件学也可以，比如说，就从现在。”

还不等人回答，和泉一织便用力挺起腰顶向七濑陆的深处。

“啊…啊……一织……一织顶得好舒服，再来一次……好不好？”七濑陆趴在他的身上，他的腰有些发软，像是失去了力气一般。

和泉一织叹了口气，捧起恋人可爱的脸。就算是在酒精的作用下，他也对七濑陆这样黏又软的语气无可奈何。

“好，那就请您好好地享受吧？”

舌尖缠绕在一起时，七濑陆的后穴里也被和泉一织反复顶撞着，他听见空气中弥漫着的“噗叽”的水声，而这样的声音使得他的身体更加的兴奋。他伸出手握住自己贴在一织腹间的性器，模仿着他的动作上下动着。

他贴着一织的耳朵哈气，嘴里捻着他的名字。他的腰还有后背还有胸口，像是触电般，颤栗后便开始绵软。

射在一织的身上时，他听见他轻笑出来的声音。

“七濑桑？还没有到最后哦。”

轻微的昏迷中，他被人抱起来抵在了墙上。

喝醉了酒的和泉一织似乎格外的能够忍耐，他慢慢地挺着腰，陆的手无力的搭在他的肩膀上，小声地说：“一织……我，我受不了了……”

“七濑桑自己说想让我进来的吧？”

“可是一织……你明明已经射过一次了……”

“七濑桑心中，我就只能射一次？”和泉一织似有些生气般用力地向七濑陆的身体深处冲撞着，刚刚还小声说话的人，一下子仰起了头发出惊呼声。

“我……我没有……嗯……啊……一织，我想要一织……”

“想要几次？”

七濑陆抖动着，吻住他的肩膀，声音颤抖着说。

“很多次……我想要一织……很多次。”

和泉一织疯了般将人摁在了床上，站立着，每一下都用力地将自己的性器整根撞入他的体内，七濑陆的脸埋在床单里，呻吟声透过它们，细碎地传入和泉一织的耳中。他弯腰去亲吻七濑陆弯曲的背部，沿着他后背凹陷的线条，一路向下留着自己的印记。

“……啊…………一织……射进来……嗯……我想要一织……满满的一织……”七濑陆向后伸出手，然后被人拉住，他笑着，眼睛里朦胧一片。

“那就全部都只给您一个人。”

射进七濑陆体内时，和泉一织能够明显的感受到里面的“满”。以至于抽出来的时候，白色的粘稠物滴在了地板上。他将人翻过来，抱在怀里，轻柔地吻着他的额头。

“我很爱您，七濑桑。”

“我也很爱一织。”七濑陆紧抱着他。

“我去帮您清理吧？然后再去睡觉？”

“好~”

“有一个请求，您务必要答应我。”

七濑陆抬起头来看着他，“什么请求？”

“一会儿，我的手会进入到七濑桑的身体里，如果很舒服的话，请七濑桑，再次叫给我听吧？”

——果然喝醉了的和泉一织就是个坏人。

七濑陆红着脸，而下一秒他被人打横抱起，浴室的门就在离他们三步的地方。他想了想刚才发生的事情，还没有整理清楚，就被人放进了浴缸里。

“七濑桑，如果不专心看我的话，我会用一晚上的时间教会您这件事。”

他突然想起电话里自己漏听的一句话，说是一织多喝了一杯什么，是叫曼哈顿还是叫旧金山？他记不得了，总之是自己不能喝的名字。

不过什么都好，因为那是个好东西，他喜欢现在的一织。


End file.
